Fabrics often go through several processes, often sequentially, to provide all of the qualities desired in a finished fabric. Fabrics that are to function as the loop portion of a hook-and-loop fastener have additional requirements, in that the loops must remain functional for their intended purpose, and must be anchored sufficiently to resist being easily pulled out during use. Providing the necessary mechanical strength can be challenging in particularly lightweight loop materials.
Many fabrics are also required to have certain surface properties, and for that purpose it is common to provide coatings and the like on fabrics. On loop fastener fabrics, coatings may be applied to the non-fastening surface of the loop material, such as to reduce permeability or to provide a layer for adhering or welding the material to something else.
Improvements are continually sought in the methods and processes employed to finish fabrics, and to efficiently provide fabrics with desired bulk and surface properties.